Torchwood Poetry
by believable-pen
Summary: Just a few poems I wrote about Torchwoods Ianto and Jack


**Selection of Torchwood Poetry**

A Though

When I look into your eyesI see pools of aqua blueWhen I try to read your eyesI see me looking back at youI know how much you love meI know how much you careIf anything happens to meI know that you'll be there

I see a smile upon your faceIt brightens up my lifeJust ask me those four little wordsAnd we'll be joined together for lifeNever stray far from meAnd always keep me nearKeep giving me your precious loveAnd chase away my fear

Love me now as I love youWith a love that can't be brokenFor you know my love is trueAnd in every word I've spokenMy lips now pressed on yoursOur eyes they meet and holdYour love is worth more to meThan silver, gems or gold

Another Drink [from Jack's POV]

I take another drink from the bottle

But my demons just laugh at me

I take another drink from the bottle

But the devil just won't let me be

My life is plagued with such anger

Deep down inside I think I'm mad

I take another drink from the bottle

To make happy this demon who's sad

My legs are now growing weaker

My brain cries out for some peace

I take another drink from the bottle

And pray these demons will cease

I try to hide all the bottles

Try to put them out of my mind

But the demon who is inside me

Is taunting, unforgiving, and unkind

My life is just one long piss up

My brain is so muddled and weak

I pray to the Lord up above me

To give me the peace I now seek

As I hold the knife in my hand

I think of the life I once had

If I should take this life from me

I think my demons would be glad

Just one more feeble human

Succumbing to the devil inside

Too weak to seek help for themselves

And not clever enough to hide

I see the blood drip from me

As my life slowly ebbs away

My life blood spilt on the floor

And my demons have won the day

But not content to take my life

They watch as it ebbs away

They dance and laugh around me

The sing and smile and play

I feel the life go from me

I close my eyes and succumb

But now I just feel nothing

Just cold, unfeeling and numb

Gwen's ode to Rhys

Although I love you dearly

I find love in another's arms

He gives more than you can

But I always return to your charms

I can't explain why I do this

But I have this need within

That only he can quench

And I just can't seem to keep away from him

I don't mean to cause you pain

For you know you're the one

But he will always be there for me

His love I can depend upon

He is content for moments snatched

A few hours in each day

I give you all my morning and nights

Wrapped in the arms of love that way

I met him at the same time

As I met you, my love

He gives me his protection

And hides me from the storm above

I know that I should be true

To the one I love the most

But he gives me more than you

And scares away all my ghosts

One day , who can tell

I won't need him anymore

I will be content with just your love

To keep me safe and warm

But for now he'll be there

The other love I run to

But I do love you more than him

You know in your hearts that's true

Don't blame yourself for what I do

I just have wants and needs like you

But I will always remain true

To both of my loves him and you

Goodbye Ianto Jones

I'm not coming back

This much is true

He won't bring me back

Whatever you do

I'm gone for good

And Jack is alone

I'm up in heaven

There's no one home

It's dark where I am

I'm cold and blue

Keep writing your letters

It's all up to you

Gwen is pregnant

Jack's in the sky

The Hub is destroyed

Rhys is on a high

Torchwood 4 is next year

Captain Jack or Gwen?

Maybe Rhys and PC Andy

But they don't know when

I'm in the dark

I haven't a clue

I'm out of the script

What more can I do?

I'll admit defeat

Lay down and die

Again, if I must

So this is goodbye

Don't cry for me

I had a good run

You have to support Jack

Make him you number one

Life After Lisa

I know I said I hated you

That I wished you were dead

But I was really confused back then

With too much going on in my head

I hope you know, I didn't mean it

I was upset and distraught

Deep down inside I really loved you

But I know my confession means naught

Just know that I except I was wrong

That nothing could be done

You see, I truly loved Lisa

A thought she was the One

But that first night I met you

I knew right then and there

That now I loved another

And it wasn't really fair

I lost my heart to another man

But I couldn't believe it was you

The very man I would deceive

Had won my heart, that's true

How do I explain this to you?

How do I express how I feel?

Would you just reject me?

Or listen to my appeal?

Some days are easier than others

I can hold my feelings within

But then I think I've blown it

And hold my breath again

Why is this love so difficult?

Why do I feel all this pain?

Maybe I should just confess all to you

So I can start loving again

You make it look so easy

But it's so hard for me

To show you just how much I care

And to set my feelings free

If it hadn't been for Lisa

We would never have met

My heart would never know true love

Are you falling in love with me yet?

Okay, I've told you everything

These feelings I have inside

Now I won't have to bite my tongue

But can say, 'I love you', with pride

To hear you say you love me too

Is all I want to hear

To hear your heartbeat close to mine

Each time you hold me near

I hold my breath as you approach

A smile upon your face

You tell me that you love me, too

With style and so much grace

So deep in love with you am I

I've lost all sense of time

And as I hold you close tonight

You whisper, you are mine


End file.
